


Me & U

by SparklingMasterpiece



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Crying, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingMasterpiece/pseuds/SparklingMasterpiece
Summary: Ever since their trainee days it has always been Super Junior who have disciplined EXO. But this time Heechul’s not there and it’s affecting Minseok more than he thought it would.





	Me & U

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I don’t know what this is. I think I have a crying fetish. I swear, I don’t enjoy hurting Minseok, I just really enjoy Heechul comforting him.

Minseok can feel himself shaking ever so slightly as he stands in a row next to Jongdae and Baekhyun. The room is silent, save for the slight tapping sound of Leeteuk’s fingers on his phone screen as the leader non-chalantly scrolls through his messages, waiting for the other members of his group to arrive. He hasn’t said a word as the three of them wait in front of him, and somehow to Minseok that makes it much scarier than if he had just started yelling at them from the beginning.

Ever since their trainee days it has always been Super Junior that have the task of disciplining the EXO members. Thankfully they were always fair. Leeteuk had made sure of that. The hyungs never hit EXO or mistreated them the way Minseok had heard some other groups did to their dongsaengs. But that didn’t mean they got away with receiving nothing at all. No, when they messed up they were properly punished. And oh, they had really messed up in Japan this time. 

Leeteuk looks up from his phone as the door opens. Minseok isn’t sure who’s come in because he is currently staring at the wall behind Leeteuk, trying his best to avoid eye contact with the older man and not daring to turn around and acknowledge whoever has just entered. He doesn’t even dare look at Baekhyun or Jongdae beside him. He’s so ashamed of himself, so guilty about what happened, that he can’t bear to do anything except silently look ahead.

A few more minutes pass and he hears the door open and shut several times. The Suju members are chatting quietly amongst themselves as they wait for everyone to come in. None of them speak to the three CBX members standing in front of them, although Minseok can definitely feel their eyes on him. It seems an eternity as the three of them stand there, awaiting their fate. Then finally Leeteuk lets out a little sigh as he slips his phone back into his pocket.

‘Well, Heechul’s filming late so he said to just start without him,’ Minseok hears him say to the others and he feels his stomach churn in nervousness.

Heechul hyung wasn’t going to be here? Minseok chances a look over at the other Suju members. Everyone else is there, but the room somehow feels incredibly empty without Heechul. Minseok wants to protest, wants to ask them to wait, but he knows he’s in no position to bargain at this point.

‘So, I guess we’ll just start then,’ Leeteuk continues, walking to stand directly in front of them, ‘I think you know why you’re here.’

‘Yes, hyung,’ the three reply in unison. 

‘Just...what were you thinking?’ Leeteuk asks, ‘Did you think because you were in Japan by yourselves that you could just do whatever you wanted? You thought Dispatch wouldn’t follow you there?’

‘W-we didn’t know...’ Jongdae stammers.

‘What was that?’ Leeteuk asks. 

He’s standing directly in front of Jongdae now and Minseok feels his breath catch in his throat.

Normally Leeteuk had such a peaceful, calming energy. His voice was so soft and mellow and he was always smiling and trying to get everyone to have a good time. But when he was angry, when it was time for punishment, he could be terrifying. And the cold look he’s giving Jongdae now has Minseok shivering.

‘We didn’t know that’s what those girls were...’ Jongdae says quietly, ‘We just thought it was a party...’

‘So your defence is just to plead ignorance?’ Leeteuk asks and Minseok doesn’t need to look at him to know what his face looks like, just his tone is enough, ‘You think that excuses it?’

‘No,’ Baekhyun answers for him right away when Jongdae hesitates. He knows exactly what he should be saying, ‘No, it doesn’t.’

‘You’re right, it doesn’t,’ Leeteuk continues, ‘You’re idols in the top company, in one of the most popular groups in Korea. You don’t get that luxury. You always, always, have to be on your guard. You can’t let things like this happen. You just can’t.’ He sighs deeply, looking them over, and for a moment he’s quiet t as he seems to be contemplating something. Then he shakes his head.

‘Get into position,’ he tells the three of them and Minseok feels a shudder run through him.

He knows exactly what Leeteuk means. They’ve gone through this before. And it’s never been pleasant.

Despite his reservations, Minseok does as he’s told and stands in front of one side of the couch. He bends over, placing his hands on the arm rest for support. Jongdae is beside him, leaning over slightly further to hold onto the back of the couch while Baekhyun is positioned in front of the other arm rest, mirroring Minseok’s pose. Though he can’t see them, Minseok knows now is when the Suju members are lining up and he can feel his nervous anticipation growing, his palms sweaty against the fabric of the couch, his legs trembling slightly. There’s five members altogether and he’s not sure how many smacks each one is going to do. As usual Yesung is excluded, delegated to filming the whole thing as evidence of their punishment for the company. Minseok is disappointed. Yesung has the smallest hands out of the group and his blows would hurt the least. Why couldn’t it have been Shindong filming instead?

He jumps slightly when he feels someone’s hands on his back guiding him into a better position, pushing him down slightly so that his ass is sticking out just a bit more. A glance behind him shows that it’s Leeteuk. The leader’s usually soft expression is still serious now and Minseok gets the sudden image of an executioner at the gallows, making sure the criminal’s noose is tight enough. 

Leeteuk moves over to Jongdae next, making sure he’s in the correct position as well. Minseok blinks his eyes as he feels the beginning of tears already starting to form. He doesn’t like this, doesn’t like it at all, but there’s no other choice. He’s starting to wish now that he had at least tried to ask for them to wait for Heechul. He would feel better if Heechul was there, would feel a little more stable. But it’s too late now. Leeteuk’s already finished checking on Baekhyun and has moved back behind the three of them, where Minseok can no longer see him. 

Minseok feels his breathing start to speed up already, the stress he’s been feeling lately ramping up the anxiety within him. He really doesn’t like this. He doesn’t want to do this. But he knows his personal feelings on this subject don’t matter. This is how it’s always been, he knows that. And their fuck-up in Japan definitely deserves a punishment, he can’t argue with that either. 

But...why couldn’t Heechul just be here?

‘Are you ready?’ Leeteuk asks, taking some pity on them and giving them some warning before they begin, ‘We’ll start now, alright?’

He doesn’t say anything else and then suddenly Minseok feels a hard slap on his ass and lets out a yelp. Even with the warning, even knowing what was coming, he’s still not prepared for the pain that follows. The next hit comes just as quick and he squeezes his eyes shut tight, his legs writhing back and forth slightly in a vain attempt to soothe the sharp stinging in his ass. When the next one comes he manages to keep better control, only making a small ‘mmh’ sound as his body unconsciously moves forward, trying to get away.

At the next hit he realizes that it’s still the same person, they haven’t yet moved on to Jongdae and now he’s wondering just how many they’re going to receive. He can tell even without looking behind him exactly which member it is that started and he really hopes there won’t be too many more blows. Shindong’s spankings are always the most painful. 

One more smack has him rocking forward, teeth gritting against the pain as he makes another choked little noise, his eyes watering. It’s still Shindong and he’s starting to worry a bit now. Just how many were they in for? That was five already and Minseok’s ass feels like it’s on fire. And there’s still four other members to go. He doesn’t know how much more he can take if Shindong’s going to keep it up at this strength. 

Minseok grips the armrest tightly, steeling himself against the incoming impact, but then suddenly Jongdae is crying out next to him. And though he feels sorry for his fellow member, Minseok is mostly relieved that the most painful strikes are now over.

The relief doesn’t last long when suddenly the next person is line lays a hard smack onto his already throbbing ass. And as he tries to stop himself from crying out, Minseok is now fully aware of what a strategic move it was putting Shindong first. The biggest Suju member has the hardest smacks, so now, even when the others hit them with lighter blows, it will still hurt just as much because of the earlier marks.

Minseok bites down hard on his lip to keep quiet, but he can’t help it as he lets out a muffled little whimper with each subsequent hit. The person spanking him now has just just as much power behind their hand as Shindong and a quick glance behind confirms that it’s Siwon who’s the culprit. Jongdae is not as restrained beside him and unapologetically yells loudly with each slap from Shindong’s hand.

They’re moving through the line fairly quickly now, the last of Siwon’s hits causing Minseok to bite down so hard on his lip he can taste blood. He’s not sure if this speed is a good thing or not. On the one hand it means the punishment will be over quicker. But on the other, it means his poor ass has no time to recover in between and it’s really starting to hurt now. 

A noise from over on Baekhyun’s side of the couch lets him know that it’s time for the third Suju member to begin. Half-way through, Minseok feels as though he’s lost the ability to keep quiet any more and has given up trying, mostly so that he doesn’t bite a hole through his lip. He cries out with every smack of Dongae’s hand, his little whines adding to the curses coming from Jongdae and the almost erotic sounding moans that Baekhyun is now making. 

Finally Donghae is finished and now it’s Eunhyuk’s turn. Minseok can tell he has less power behind his hand than the others, but it really doesn’t matter since Minseok’s ass is already marked from the fifteen hits he’s received. Each hit from Eunhyuk feels just as painful as Shindong’s and Minseok can feel his eyes watering even more as little yelps and whines fall from his lips, his body rocking forward from the impact. 

‘Stop...’ he whimpers, but it’s too quiet to hear over Jongdae and Baekhyun’s noises. 

Eunhyuk’s thankfully moved on to Jongdae now and Minseok is grateful for the slight break before it’s Leeteuk’s turn. He’s surprised when he feels Leeteuk’s hands on his butt first, massaging it gently, trying to soothe the stinging pain a bit. But if he thought that meant Leeteuk was going to go easy on him he was wrong. The leader’s hits after that are just as hard as the others and Minseok realizes he has no control left over his mouth as he cries out loudly at each blow. He can feel tears slipping from his eyes now. They roll down his cheeks, dripping off his chin, as he can’t wipe them away. He has to keep his hands on the couch, he has to stay in this position until they tell him otherwise. So he just sniffles and lets the tears fall from his face, dropping onto the armrest below. 

It’s not just the pain that’s making him cry. Or the humiliation. It’s the thought of disappointing his hyungs, of letting down the other members, that’s making him feel like this. They should have been more careful in Japan. Even if it wasn’t deliberate, even if it was all just a stupid mistake, they should have known better. They should have never brought such shame to the name of EXO. 

He’s failed all of them. He’s caused them so much trouble. And now he’s going to head to the army sooner than later and this is the legacy he’s leaving behind? Trashy Dispatch articles with his name, his picture, and ‘EXO’ plastered all over? He feels terrible. The physical pain is nothing compared to the guilt eating him up inside. And the one person who could make him feel a little bit better isn’t even here.

The Suju members have finished with him now and Leeteuk is more than half-way through Jongdae’s turn. The youngest CBX member gives one final curse as Leeteuk delivers his last blow and then the leader moves on to Baekhyun. Minseok hears someone behind him laugh.

‘Look at Baekhyunnie, he actually likes this.’

‘Wow, what a little pervert...’

‘Wasn’t that just like Heechul hyung, whenever Yunho would do it?’

‘What is wrong with you... This turns you on?’

Minseok glances over at Baekhyun whose face has turned bright red, mirroring the colour that his ass probably is after being spanked so much. Minseok’s eyes travel downward, to the obvious bulge in Baekhyun’s pants, and now Minseok can feel his own cheeks starting to get hot. 

How can Baekhyun like this? How can he become aroused during their punishment, with so many people around, with someone filming it, knowing that others are going to see the video after as well? Well maybe that’s just it Minseok thinks. Maybe it’s all of those facts that’s gotten Baekhyun so hard and straining against his pants despite the comments from the others. 

Minseok definitely doesn’t feel the same way. He’s still sniffling, trying to pull himself together despite the swirl of negative emotions inside him. He thinks he can do it, thinks he can maybe save face just a little after all of this, but then suddenly he feels someone’s hands at his waist, reaching around in front for the buttons on his pants. For a moment he loses his composure and forgets that he’s not supposed to speak unless spoken to.

‘Ah! Hey! What...’ he sputters as the hands loosen his fly and pull his pants down halfway. 

His underwear goes with it and Minseok can’t help it as he instinctively reaches back to stop the person, mumbling ‘no, no’. He knows he’s not supposed to do that, he’s not supposed to oppose the hyungs, but he’s feeling just a little off balance and it’s gotten harder to control his reactions.

‘Relax,’ Leeteuk tells him, his tone firm yet still somewhat gentle, ‘We’re just showing off our handiwork. Proof of your punishment. Just stay where you are, Minseok.’

‘Be a good boy...’ Donghae murmurs beside him as he moves on to Jongdae and Minseok wants to listen, he really does, but he’s starting to feel like his has no control left anymore. And that thought alone is making everything worse.

‘Just stay still,’ Leeteuk says, again in that calm voice of his, and Minseok complies although he’d rather just run from the room and curl up somewhere to have a breakdown alone. 

He knows they’re still being filmed, Yesung most likely getting a nice shot of their raw, marked asses as evidence, and the thought of others seeing it, of more company people being a witness to their humiliation causes more tears to spring forth. He’s sniffling constantly now and he can’t help the pathetic little sounds that escape from him as he tries to hold back the sobs threatening to burst forth.

The others don’t seem to notice, his noises quiet enough that they’re unheard over the idle chatter of the Suju members behind the three of them.

‘Alright, you can pull your pants up,’ Leeteuk tells them, ‘And then kneel down on the floor, still facing the wall.’ 

Minseok kneels down on one side of Jongdae, sitting upright like they’re supposed to, back straight and eyes forward. They’ve been in this position before when they’ve misbehaved in the past. He knows it’ll get uncomfortable quickly and his ass is still stinging from the earlier smacks, but that’s the farthest thing from his mind right now. 

He just can’t seem to stop crying. Every time he thinks it’s almost under control another wave seems to hit and he can’t do anything about it.

This has never happened before. He’s felt his eyes water during the other punishments they’ve received and he’s definitely felt ashamed, humiliated, and a little angry at the whole situation before, but he’s never felt so miserable as this. It’s just that he’d already been feeling such stress from the recent comeback and he’s been worrying about his enlistment looming in the near future and he really really didn’t mean to do what they did in Japan and to top it all off Heechul’s not even here and Leeteuk seems really pissed off and...

Minseok makes a choked noise as he tries to hold back a sob. But he just can’t keep it in anymore and it seems like the more he tries the worse it gets. The tears are flowing steadily, running down his cheeks and chin and wetting the collar of his shirt. His nose is also running and sniffling seems to be doing no good anymore. He feels his breath start to come in gasps, whimpering loudly with each inhale and he’s sure now everyone in the room can hear him which only makes him feel worse. 

He shouldn’t be like this. He shouldn’t be making such a scene. This is worse than Baekhyun. He’s almost thirty years old, he shouldn’t be sobbing like a little girl. Not in front of the others...

He’s vaguely aware of Leeteuk standing behind them, still talking, but Minseok doesn’t even know what he’s saying anymore. He just feels like absolute shit and he wants nothing more than to be able to crawl into a hole and just die.

Jongdae looks over at him suddenly, his brow furrowed in worry.

‘Hyung...’ he murmurs softly.

And Minseok wants to tell him it’s alright, he’s fine, but he can’t get the words out because now he really is sobbing, his vision going blurry by the amount of tears in his eyes. He’s still trying to get it under control, whimpering and hiccuping, when he feels someone gently take him by the arm and pull him to his feet. It’s Leeteuk.

‘Minseok-ah, come here,’ Leeteuk says, his voice back to its familiar softness.

He leads the still crying Minseok out of the room and into an empty office. For a moment Minseok worries he’s about to get an even worse punishment, but once the door is shut behind them Leeteuk pulls him into a hug. 

And Minseok hugs him back immediately, just wanting to be comforted so badly that he doesn’t care that it was Leeteuk who had been leading their punishment. The Suju leader is murmuring apologies as he holds him, but it’s doing little to stop the despair Minseok feels inside. He knows Leeteuk means well, but Minseok just can’t help it that it feels so empty. It’s not the same as if it was Heechul. 

It’s not the same.

And the more Leeteuk tries to comfort him, the more apparent the difference becomes. And that makes Minseok feel even worse. He’s not sure how many minutes have passed now with him still crying and Leeteuk holding onto him, but he’s sure it’s longer than what would be appropriate, not that any of this reaction is appropriate in the first place. 

He’s about to tell Leeteuk to just go, to just leave him to wallow alone, when the door to the office opens. Minseok looks up, tears still running down his cheeks, nose dripping, and sees a ray of light through his blurred vision. 

It’s Heechul. 

With no hesitation, Minseok pulls away from Leeteuk and grabs onto him, hugging him tightly. His mind is so clouded right now, he can’t even think of how to explain any of this and at the moment he doesn’t really want to anyway. He just wants Heechul. That’s all he knows. And now the older man is right in front of him and all Minseok can think to do is latch on before he goes away again.

‘Minseok! Hey! What...’ Heechul exclaims, surprised by the sudden neediness, but accepting of it nonetheless. 

‘I can’t get him to stop,’ Leeteuk is saying, seeming agitated, ‘I don’t know what to do...’

And Heechul doesn’t say anything as he simply sits down and pulls Minseok onto his lap. Minseok knows he should resist, knows he should feel awkward being treated like this in front of Leeteuk, but he’s just so grateful Heechul’s here now, he can’t do anything except melt into his touch. He’s still crying as he leans into the other singer, burying his face against his neck and breathing in the familiar scent, but he’s no longer quite so hysterical anymore. He feels Heechul’s hands running along his back and slowly his body starts to calm down. His hiccuping breaths start to even out as his sobs soon turn to quiet sniffling. 

‘It’s okay Minseok-ah...’ Heechul murmurs and Minseok recognizes it as the soft tone he normally uses with his dog or cat.

It makes him feel strange inside when he thinks about it and he’s somewhat embarrassed when he realizes that he likes it, likes being considered as one of Heechul’s ‘pets’. Something precious to him. Something loved.

‘It’s okay...’ Heechul says again, petting Minseok’s hair, ‘It’s okay...’

And now Minseok finally stops crying. But he can’t pull away just yet. He stays nuzzled against Heechul, letting the older singer continue to pet him and comfort him. He’s slightly worried that the earlier misery he felt might come back again and he needs to be held by Heechul just a little bit longer. The Suju member doesn’t seem to mind as he keeps his arms around Minseok, rocking him slightly and even giving a little kiss against the side of his face. 

‘Oh thank God,’ Minseok hears Leeteuk breathe, ‘I thought we broke him.’

‘What the hell happened?’ Heechul asks and Minseok feels somewhat vindicated by the accusing tone in his voice.

‘We just gave the punishment,’ Leeteuk explains, ‘Like we’d talked about. But then Minseokie just wouldn’t stop crying...’

‘You pushed them too hard,’ Heechul grumbles.

‘I didn’t do anything. It was pre-approved. Just like it always is. I was just doing what they asked me to.’

‘Of course you were. You’re always so obedient, aren’t you? SM’s little trained dog...’

‘Do you think I enjoyed that? Do you think I like breaking a person like this? I don’t. But I’m the one who has to do it. All because you were born ten days too late.’ 

‘Don’t start with that leader crap...’

‘Stop,’ Minseok says, lifting his head from Heechul’s shoulder so he can be heard, ‘Please, just stop...I-I’m sorry... It’s my fault you’re fighting...’

He can see Leeteuk’s angry expression turn soft and he’s sure Heechul’s has done the same as they both reassure him. 

‘Minseokie, no,’ Leeteuk says, ‘It’s okay. Oh, please don’t cry again...’

He reaches out to wipe away the stray tears that have slipped down Minseok’s cheeks and Minseok feels Heechul’s grip on him tighten as Leeteuk touches his face. It makes his heart flutter a little bit, feeling Heechul get protective of him, and that’s what makes his tears stop. 

‘Can you just give us a minute?’ Heechul asks Leeteuk, ‘I know I can calm him down better on my own.’

Leeteuk gives a sad little sigh as he caresses Minseok’s cheek and Minseok can feel how tense Heechul’s whole body is beneath him, the older man’s arms wrapped around him possessively.

‘Sure,’ Leeteuk says, ‘We’ll be in the meeting room after. Come see us when you’re ready.’

It’s not until Leetuk’s out the door that Heechul relaxes his hold on Minseok, his hands resuming their soft petting.

‘Minseok-ah, what’s wrong?’ Heechul asks, ‘Why are you so upset? Did they hit you too hard?’

Minseok shakes his head.

‘No, it was just...’ 

He can’t finish his sentence. It’s so stupid, how can he say it? But Heechul urges him to go on, gently brushing the last stray tears from his cheeks.

‘What? What is it?’ he asks, once again his tone sounding as if he was talking to Heebum or Bok instead of a grown man who really should have better control over his emotions. 

Minseok’s heart feels like it’s somersaulting in his chest. 

‘You weren’t there...’ he mumbles, ‘I was upset because...you weren’t there.’

Heechul let’s out a disbelieving little laugh.

‘You wanted me to hit you?’ he asks and Minseok quickly shakes his head.

‘No...I just...wanted you to be there...’ he mumbles, almost too quietly to hear.

He looks away, choosing to hide his face against Heechul’s neck rather than look him in the eyes as he clings to him. He’s embarrassed now, even more than when he was sobbing earlier. Admitting his feelings to Heechul scares him so much more than any punishment he could receive. But still, he can’t seem to let go of him. He just needs a little bit longer. 

He hears Heechul chuckle again and he’s nervous now, wondering what sort of jokes or insults are going to come at him for being so foolish, for acting like such an emotional little baby when he’s really not that much younger than the hyungs. 

‘Do you want to know why I was late?’ Heechul says, ‘I didn’t have another schedule. I lied. I was hoping I could miss giving the punishment. Because...I didn’t want to hurt you.’

‘What?’ Minseok asks, ‘Really?’

He’s feeling bold enough to look at the older singer now and he can see the sincerity on Heechul’s face. He’s not making a joke. He’s telling the truth. And Minseok feels like his chest is being squeezed. 

‘I hate it,’ Heechul continues, ‘Seeing your sad face whenever we had to punish you. And I knew it was going to be a major one this time and I just couldn’t do it. But...I didn’t know this would happen without me there. I’m so sorry Minseok.’

He reaches up to cup the younger’s face tenderly and Minseok suddenly feels like he might cry again, but not from sadness. Once again he’s a swirl of emotions inside and once again it’s entirely overwhelming. He wants to press Heechul further, ask him what all this means exactly. Does he have feelings for Minseok? Or does he just see him as something to protect? But he doesn’t feel strong enough yet. And he doesn’t want this to end just yet. Sitting here on Heechul’s lap, with the older singer’s arm around him, he feels content, he feels safe. And he won’t do anything to change that right now.

‘I’m sorry,’ Heechul says again, ‘But whatever you need now, just tell me. I’ll do whatever you want.’

There’s so many things Minseok wants to do and the options run through his mind at double speed. But in the end he thinks this is enough for now. This is good.

‘Just hold me?’ Minseok asks, his voice tiny and unsure, but he feels alright when he sees Heechul smile at him. 

‘Of course,’ he says and hugs Minseok tightly.

I’ll never let you go.


End file.
